


I drew a thing!!

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: I drew a thing for Bennyhatter, who might actually be my favorite person in the world. It is inspired by his fic "Running With The Devil." If you haven't read it, I encourage you to read it because!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is the best Rickyl AU out there, and probably the best Rickyl fanfiction in general, so go read it ASAP! NOW. GO READ IT.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running With The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960498) by [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter). 



> This drawing is inspired by Bennyhatter's Rickyl fanfiction "Running With The Devil." If you haven't read it, please go read it! It is the best Rickyl fanfiction you'll ever read!!  
> Go here to read it now: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7960498/chapters/18206317


End file.
